The Bella's Diaries
by AgyCullen
Summary: Yo solo quería llegar y ser una alumna como todas, empezar una vida normal aquí en Forks pero gracias a mi suerte, tuvo que llegar él a mi vida, Edward Cullen, el hombre del cual me enamore como una loca y al cual no puedo sacar de mis pensamientos…
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es de mi total autoría. **

**Prologo **

Yo solo quería llegar y ser una alumna como todas, empezar una vida normal aquí en Forks pero gracias a mi suerte, tuvo que llegar él a mi vida, Edward Cullen, el hombre del cual me enamore como una loca y al cual no puedo sacar de mis pensamientos…

Pero eso no es lo peor de la situación ¿Olvide decir que es mi profesor de literatura? Y ¿Qué me acuesto con él?, Sé que ustedes lo consideraran un pedófilo pero la cuestión está en que él es mayor de edad y yo recientemente cumplí quince añitos, lo sé, soy de lo peor y creerán que tengo un trauma infantil o algo parecido pero la realidad es que no, mis padres me criaron de manera muy humilde, me daban lo que yo quisiera y ellos creen que yo aún soy una santa…

Pero ellos no saben que su pequeña hija ya ha leído Cincuenta Sombras de Grey, Castigada y novelas muy HOT de las cuales ya no recuerdo el nombre, siempre he tenido una mente muy sucia y Edward esta tan perdidamente enamorado de mi como yo de él, ha satisfecho mis necesidades más oscuras y todo está aquí escrito, en mi diario: _**El Diario**_

**.:::.**

¡Hola mis amadas niñas! Esta historia llego a mi hace un tiempo y me he tomado el tiempo de escribirla con calma, tratando de que los capítulos sean largos y detallados, puede que haya actualizaciones de esta historia cada semana así que ¡ESTEN ATENTAS! Las AMO dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan del Prólogo.

Besos.

**Agy Cullen**


	2. Llegada a Forks

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es de mi total autoría. **

**1. Llegada a Forks**

_**Diario de Bella:**_

_**18 de Julio de 2013 **_

Subí la última caja a mi habitación y cuando entre a esta cerré la puerta, quería estar sola, empecé a desempacar mis cosas para terminar antes, unos golpes sonaron en mi puerta y respondí con un "Pase" la perilla giro y vi la cabeza de mi padre asomarse por la puerta y decir:

-Bella, querida, iremos a la ciudad, ¿Quieres venir? Puedes desempacar luego si te apetece, después de todo, las clases inician el lunes y estamos a Viernes—dijo, yo sonreí y le respondí de la manera más cariñosa posible:

-Papá, se que las clases son el lunes, pero la verdad es que quiero terminar antes, sabes que no soporto ver las cosas fuera de su lugar y si estoy en esta habitación con este montón de cajas soy capaz de volverme loca—el rio bajito y me dijo

-Está bien, cariño, volveremos en un rato, solo iremos al cementerio que está cerca de aquí para ir a visitar la tumba de la abuela Katherine—la abuela Katherine era mi bisabuela, murió hace dos meses pero no pudimos asistir a su funeral.

-Okey Papá, mañana iré a visitarla yo, si es que termino de ordenarlo todo a tiempo—dije riendo y él me acompaño.

-Está bien, linda, adiós—se despidió y cerró la puerta, apenas la cerro, empecé a ordenarlo todo lo más rápido que pude, termine en tres horas y media y mis padres aun no habían vuelto así que saque la caja de los libros y saque uno de mis libros favoritos: "_Castigada_" me acosté en la cama y empecé a leer:

"…_**Él se retorcía, mientras ella chupaba duro su polla otra vez. - Nath… vas a hacer que me corra – jadeó. Ella se defendió con una sonrisa, no dispuesta a abandonar la presión que tenía sobre él. Moviéndose más rápidamente, trabajó de arriba abajo su eje mientras sus dedos se apoderaban de los tensos muslos. Luego con un grito ahogado, él empujó hacia arriba y un chorro caliente se derramó en su garganta. Ella tragó lo más deprisa que pudo sin querer dejar nada.**_

_**Tomándolo completamente, su disculpa fue que tomaría todo de él.**_

_**Ella apenas tuvo la oportunidad de lamer el camino de regreso a su longitud cuando él la levantó y la puso sobre la mesa delante de él. Separando sus muslos, le subió la falda y se hundió en su coño. Ella se echó hacia atrás sobre sus manos y dejó caer la cabeza mientras se vanagloriaba en el regazo húmedo de su implacable lengua a lo largo de su carne recalentada. Con un ligero cosquilleo de la barba que le había crecido desde la mañana arañaba sus tiernos pliegues. A ella le encantaba. Le encantaba la sensación de tenerlo lamiendo, mordiendo y empujando. Sus dientes atraparon su clítoris, ella reprimió un chillido que podría echarlos fuera. Temblaba mientras él chupaba duro en su centro. Tres dedos entraron es su canal, y ella se derrumbó. Su espalda se estrelló sobre la mesa mientras presionaba sus manos sobre su boca para reprimir sus gritos de placer. Una avalancha se precipitó sobre su boca y él se mantuvo en ella hasta que otra ola de éxtasis amenazó con separarle de ella con su intensidad. Ella se retorcía con un silvestre salvajismo sobre la mesa de la sala de conferencias, altar de su placer carnal…"**_

Estaba excitada, muy excitada, la sola idea de imaginarme a un hombre haciéndome lo mismo que le está haciendo Ethan a Natalia me hacia mojarme, decidí, dado que estaba sola en casa, darme un poco de placer, después de todo, eso no le hace mal a nadie, me quite mis húmedas bragas y me recosté en mi cama, cerré mis ojos y empecé a masajear mi clítoris, se sentía tan bien, fui bajando y me introduje dos dedos, solté un rico gemido, empecé a bombear y sentía mis piernas temblar, la sensación era deliciosa e indescriptible, recordé el vibrador que me había comprado con el dinero que había reunido, lo tome, lo introduje en mi y lo encendí, esa cosa empezó a dar vuelta dándome mucho mas placer que mis dedos, empecé a gemir de placer imaginando a un hombre como Ethan penetrándome, empecé a meter y sacar el vibrador de mi, tuve que morder una almohada porque mis gemidos se habían hecho mucho mas audibles, sentí mis paredes contraerse y me corrí, saque el vibrador de mi interior y lo puse en mi mesita de noche, recogí mis bragas del suelo y me las puse antes de que llegaran mis padres y me viesen desnuda de la cintura hacia abajo.

Acomode mis sabanas para que no se notara lo que había hecho, a pesar de que el vibrador me había dado un placer indescriptible quede con ganas de mas, de mucho mas, aun quería a un hombre metido entre mis piernas susurrándome cosas sucias al oído y tocando mis senos, conseguir a un hombre en Forks no sería problema, además de que yo no aparentaba quince años sino diecisiete más o menos, tampoco soy virgen, si, lo sé ¿Cómo es que una adolescente de quince años ya no es virgen? Pues, cuando me compre el vibrador no tuve cuidado y… Si lo sé, eso solo me pasaría a mí.

Me puse unos jeans y una blusa que dejase al descubierto una parte de mis senos y Salí de la casa, les deje una nota a mis padres sobre la mesa que decía:

"_**Salí a conocer un rato, los veo en la cena, los amo." **_

Empecé a caminar un rato y vi una banca, me senté y al poco rato, un chico o más bien UN HOMBRE se sentó a mi lado y me saludo o, bueno, ¿Cuenta como coqueteo? ¿No es cierto?

-Hola preciosa, que hace una chica tan sexy como tú por aquí—cuando me voltee para decirle que se fuera me encontré con unos ojos de colores verde esmeralda, hermosos, unas tupidas cejas perfectas y unos labios carnosos y muy rojos que me incitaban a besarlos.

-Hola, me acabo de mudar ¿Y tú?—me regalo una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mis bragas se empaparan de nuevo y tuviese un jaloncito en "Ese" lugar.

-Pues, yo soy de aquí, ¿Qué edad tienes?—pregunto, curioso.

-Diecisiete—mentí, lo sé, pero no tenia opción quería sexo y lo quería ahora. El ronroneo de una manera tan sexy que estuve a punto de tener un orgasmo allí sentada.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa a jugar un rato?— ¡ME ESTABA INVITANDO A TENER SEXO! Estoy consciente de que es arriesgado irme con un completo extraño por allí, pero no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, era única.

-Está bien—dije mordiendo mi labio de la manera más sensual que se me ocurrió. El me tendió su mano y fuimos a su Volvo C80 plateado, me subí y el cerro la puerta, luego rodeo el auto se subió él, empezó a conducir, en el trayecto el puso su mano en mi rodilla y la empezó a acariciar, luego subió por mi muslo hasta llegar a mi vagina y empezó a acariciarme, yo arquee mi espalda y me deje llevar por la sensación.

-Desabotona tu jean y bájalo hasta tus tobillos, junto con tu ropa interior—me ordeno/exigió, él yo hice lo que me pidió, mi vagina estaba perfectamente depilada lista para ser penetrada, el introdujo su dedo y empezó a bombear fuerte, yo estaba gritando en ese auto, llena de placer, mientras él me masturbaba yo hacía círculos en mi clítoris y lo pellizcaba mientras gritaba.

-¡SI! ¡DIOS! ¡SIGUE NO PARES! ¡OHHHH! ¡AHHHH!-parece que el no aguanto más, ya que detuvo el auto, estábamos en el medio de la nada, se bajo sus pantalones mostrándome su gran polla él mando su asiento hacia atrás y me subió sobre él, se posiciono en mi entrada y yo empecé a montarlo, el me quito mi camisa y la lanzo hacia los puestos de atrás, luego siguió mi brassier y por fin mis senos quedaron libres, el empezó a succionar mi pezón y a gemir en el acto, yo jalaba de su cabello apegándolo cada vez mas y mas a mí, sentí como me corría y el salió de mi, vi su semen volar y quedar en los vidrios del auto, estaba sudada y cansada.

Intente tomar mis bragas para ponérmelas pero él no lo permitió.

-¿Qué haces?—me pregunto.

-Me las voy a poner, querido—el me miro con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y me dijo:

-¿Cómo crees? ¿No quieres seguir?—yo sonreí, ¡DIOS! Este hombre es insaciable.

Me hizo ponerme en posición de perrito, estaba muy emocionada, esta sería mi primera penetración anal, él empezó a decirme cosas sucias en el oído que me hicieron empaparme, introducirse en mí y yo solté un largo y agudo gemido, se sentía maravilloso, empezó a embestirme, al principio suave, pero después sus embestidas se volvieron más rudas y salvajes, se inclino un poco y comenzó a acariciar mis pezones, los pellizco y jalo proporcionándome mucho mas placer de lo que algunas vez me pude dar yo misma o mi vibrador.

Solté un grito, cuando la mano que se encontraba acariciando mi pezón bajo hacia mi entrepierna y metió tres dedos en mi, fue magnífico, tanto que me corrí casi al instante, este tipo tenia dedos y un enorme pene, ambos eran mágicos al parecer, el tardo un poco más en correrse pero sentí su semen caliente derramarse dentro de mí, suerte que tomo la pastilla o eso me habría traído horribles consecuencias.

-C-cómo te llamas-pregunto él con la respiración agitada y entrecortada, me voltee haciendo que el quedara entre mis piernas, lo vi a los ojos y se notaba que en serio necesitaba saber mi nombre. Sonreí coqueta y le dije:

-Te lo diría, pero no puedo darle mi nombre a extraños—dije levantando mi cadera haciendo una fricción con su pene lo que hizo que el soltara un gemido y se pusiera duro como roca de nuevo, yo me controle haciendo como si no me importara.

-¿Qué? ¿Extraño? Acabamos de tener sexo, solo por si no te has dado cuenta—me dijo algo irritado, me di cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos y decidí volver a ponerme en mi asiento y busque mi ropa antes de ponérmela y responderle:

-Shhh… Dejémoslo en que fue solo un polvo, ¿No querrás involucrarte con una menor de edad? ¿O si?—pregunte, ante eso, su irritación desapareció y pareció entrar en razón. Estaba a punto de ponerme las bragas pero decidí dejarlas a un lado y ponerme mis jeans, después de arreglarme se las extendí, él me miro confundido así que le dije:

-Quédatelas, solo para que recuerdes nuestro pequeño encuentro—le guiñe el ojo y me acerque a él para darle un largo y profundo beso en el que mi lengua toco toda su boca, no sabía que podía besar así y, no les voy a mentir, ese fue mi primer beso, fue increíble. —podrías llevarme de nuevo a el parque, por favor. –él, en un estado de shock hizo lo que le pedí. Llegamos al pequeño parque, ya había anochecido y él seguía en su estado de shock. –Me darías la hora—el salió de su trance y reviso su reloj de mano.

-Nueve treinta pm—maldije en voz baja y me despedí—Adiós, Bella—me congele ante eso, ¿Cómo demonios sabia mi nombre este tipo? Me voltee, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos—el medallón que llevas en el cuello dice _Bella_ ¿Es tu nombre no?—baje corriendo del auto y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta mi casa que estaba a tres cuadras de allí, entre y cerré la puerta.

-¿Bella? ¡ISABELLA COMO SE TE OCURRE LLEGAR A ESTAS HORAS!—dijo mi padre rojo de furia, yo estaba sonrojada, por mi carrera y también por el asombroso ejercicio que había hecho con el extraño que ahora sabia mi no… ¡Esperen! Mi nombre no era Bella, es Isabella, por lo tanto, si intenta buscarme, fracasara en el intento, suspire de alivio pero mi padre seguía esperando mi respuesta.

-Papá, lo siento, Salí a caminar y me perdí, no sabía cómo encontrar el camino de vuelta casa y una señora se ofreció a traerme y, gracias a dios, ya estoy aquí ¿No? No hay nada más de que preocuparse—dije sonriendo, suerte que era una gran mentirosa, sino, no se habría tragado esa.

-Está bien, hay pizza de anchoas en la cocina, solo por si tienes hambre—dijo el rascándose la nuca.

-No papá, estoy perfectamente, solo estoy cansada y quiero subir a mi cuarto a dormir—dije y no mentía, estaba muy cansada por mi ejercicio de hoy, corrí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta, pase el pestillo y sonreí como tonta recordando… ¡MI PRIMERA AVENTURA SEXUAL! Y ¡CON UN DESCONOCIDO! Me estaba quitando la ropa para ponerme el pijama y cuando baje mis jeans sentí un frio, recordé que le había dejado mis bragas al desconocido de ojos verdes, de solo recordar su pecho sudoroso y su gran pene, me excitaba de nuevo.

**.:::.**

**Ok, aquí está el primer capítulo de "The Bella's Diaries" Espero que les haya gustado, habrá actualización cada Domingo, déjenme sus reviews y si quieren agréguenme en Facebook y yo las uno al grupo para que vean los adelantos e imágenes de la historia, para que puedan estar más involucradas en la historia.**

**Las AMO.**

**Agy Cullen **


	3. ¿¡PROFESOR?

**Este capítulo está dedicado a mi hermosa Tecupi por hacer el gran favor de corregir rápido este capí ¡TE QUIERO MUCHISIMO, LINDA! Espero que disfruten de este capí, disculpen la tardanza.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es de mi total autoría. **

**2. ¿¡PROFESOR!?**

_**Diario de Bella:**_

_**21 de Julio de 2013**_

Abrí los ojos al escuchar el molesto sonido del despertador ordenándome que me levantara, camine hasta el baño e hice la rutina: mis necesidades, cepillarme los dientes, ducharme y salí. Busqué en mi armario algo bonito que ponerme, en Forks hace mucho frío así que me decidí por un suéter azul y unos jeans ajustados, desde que cumplí los trece me gustó verme sexy, pero no como una prostituta.

Tomé mi bolso y metí dentro los cuadernos que iba a utilizar, salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras dirigiéndome a la cocina, para mi sorpresa, ni Charlie ni René se encontraban allí, tomé el cereal y cuando me dirigía al refrigerador para sacar la leche, me encontré con una nota pegada a este:

_**Bella:**_

_**Salí a ver si encontraba trabajo o al menos alguna clase que me atraiga, volveré algo tarde, tu padre dice que no te podrá pasar buscando a la escuela, me temo que tendrás que tomar el autobús, solo será hoy, lo prometo.**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**René **_

Arrugué la nota, la tire a la basura y saque la leche del refrigerador, ni loca tomaría el autobús, sé cómo son los chicos de mi edad y lo que menos quiero es que me toque sentarme al lado de un chico hormonal y baboso. Terminé mi desayuno, tomé mi chaqueta, mis llaves y salí de casa. Empecé a caminar observándolo todo a mí alrededor, los autos, las mujeres embarazadas (las cuales por cierto no eran muchas), las mujeres con sus hijos tomados de las manos, los perritos dormidos y tiritando sobre la acera, era triste ver a esos animalitos desprotegidos y sin hogar…

Sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado al "Instituto de Forks", sentí todas las miradas sobre mí mientras caminaba a donde la secretaria, ella me dio mi horario, lo revisé y vi que mi primera clase era literatura, al parecer no empezaría tan mal el lunes, fui hasta el aula y cuando entré todos se quedaron en silencio, podía sentir la tensión en el aire, nunca me agradó ser el centro de atención, sentí mi cara caliente, ese era el problema, siempre que sentía muchas miradas sobre mí me ponía más roja que el cuarto de juegos de Christian Grey. Me senté en el primer puesto que vi, pero aun sentía todas las miradas sobre mí, aparentemente nadie tenía vida propia, así que tenían que estar en la de los demás, mientras que esperaba que el ya muy retrasado profesor se dignara a aparecer, busqué en mi bolso mi ejemplar de _**Cumbres Borrascosas**_, me habría encantado traer el de _**Cincuenta Sombras Más Oscuras, **_pero no creo que los profesores hubiesen reaccionado bien ante mi "interesante" gusto literario. Abrí la página en el tercer capítulo y comencé a leer:

"…_**Mientras la seguía escaleras arriba me aconsejó que no hiciese ruido y que tapara la vela, ya que su amo tenía ideas extrañas sobre la alcoba en que iba a dormir, y que jamás dejaba alojarse a nadie en ella…"**_

—Buenos días, perdonen el retraso tuve un ligero problema de camino acá— Solté el libro, no, seguramente estaba alucinando, no podía ser él mi profesor; Tenía miedo de levantar la vista y ver a qué o más bien a quién me podía encontrar. —Veo que tenemos una nueva alumna… Isabella Swan, levántate y preséntate con el resto de la clase—me dijo con voz amigable, no me reconocía, bueno eso era obvio, tenía mi cabeza gacha y no pensaba levantarla, sentí mi cara ponerse mil veces más roja, ¡DIOS! ¿¡POR QUÉ ESTAS ESTUPIDECES ME PASAN A MÍ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ, DIOS!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?—Isabella, estamos esperando— ¡DIOS! ¡DIOS! ¡DIOS! ¿¡QUE HARÉ!? ¡TIERRA TRAGAME! Poco a poco levanté la vista y clavé mis ojos sobre su rostro, que se puso mucho más pálido de lo que ya era al verme, me levanté e hice una breve presentación, aunque tartamudeé más de lo que hablé y luego volví a mi asiento escondiendo mi cara entre mis manos, el "profesor" me llamó un momento para hablar conmigo en el pasillo.

Salimos del aula de clases y no había nadie en el pasillo así que él me tomó del brazo y me llevo hasta uno de los armarios de limpieza, cerró la puerta con llave y me soltó.

— ¡ME MENTISTE!—casi gritó, completamente alterado y tirando de su cabello con nerviosismo.

—No, te equivocas, en ningún momento te mentí, siempre te dejé en claro que yo era menor de edad—él me miro con los ojos llenos de desesperación.

— ¡ERES UNA MALDITA MENTIROSA! ¡DIOS! Pero que estúpido soy ¡ESTO ME PASA POR HACER APUESTAS CON EMMETT! ¡DEMONIOS!—gritaba golpeando la pared— ¿En qué más me mentiste? ¿Ah? _**Isabella**_, ¿Es tú nombre, no? –dijo, poniendo un poco más de acentuación en mi nombre, yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡ACASO CRÉES QUE ANDO POR AHÍ ACOSTANDOME CON CUALQUIER HOMBRE QUE SE ME ATRAVIESE!? ¡PUES DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE NO, CREÍ QUE ESTO SOLO SERÍA SEXO OCASIONAL Y QUE NO VOLVERÍA A VERTE NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA!—le grité, puedo estar segura de que se escuchó en todos los pasillos pero en esos momentos no me importaba, este imbecil no iba a dejar mi autoestima por el piso.

— ¡PUES YO TAMBIÉN PENSÉ LO MISMO! ¡PENSÉ QUE NO VOLVERÍA A VERTE PERO RESULTA QUE ERES MI ALUMNA! ¡MI ALUMNA POR DIOS! Si alguien se llega a enterar de esto perderé mi empleo y todo por lo que he trabajado por culpa de una… Ten en cuenta que no te ofendo porque soy un caballero, que en estos momentos se siente muy estúpido por sus acciones—dijo volviendo a tomar su cabello, aparentemente era una especie de "_**tic"**_ nervioso que tenía, tomé aire y hablé conteniendo mi ira.

— ¿Y crees que a mí eso no me afecta de alguna manera? Yo también estaría en muchos problemas si alguien se llegase a enterar de esto…— Si a ver vamos, aun yo estaba ajena a como se llamaba él, él se dio cuenta y me sacó de mis dudas.

—Edward Cullen—pues, si soy sincera, el nombre le quedaba muy, muy bien, nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que él volvió a hablar.

—Isabella… Bella… Como te llames, tengo que regresar al salón, hablaremos de esto cuando el día termine, te veo en el estacionamiento y ni se te ocurra escaparte—terminó de decir mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, este hombre sí que me tenía muy baja estima, y no lo culpo.

Volvimos al aula y todos los alumnos nos miraron raro, yo -como siempre- me sonroje y fui a mi asiento. La clase transcurrió con mucha incomodidad y miradas llenas de odio de parte de Edward, yo solo bajaba la cabeza hacía mi libro y lo ignoraba. Ese fue el lunes más aburrido de toda mi vida. Cuando las clases terminaron fui hasta el estacionamiento como quede con el "Sr. Si Las Miradas Matasen Yo Ya Estaría A Mil Metros Bajo Tierra"

Ya él estaba allí y se veía muy sexy con aquel abrigo puesto.

_¡CONCENTRATE TONTA! ¿¡ESTE HOMBRE TE INSULTÓ HACE UNAS HORAS Y TÚ SOLO TE LO DEVORAS CON LA MIRADA!? ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, ISABELLA!?_

¿Qué fue eso? Es increíble ya me estoy empezando a volver loca, si no termino con esto rápido voy a empezar a considerar la idea de internarme en una Clínica para el Estrés.

_Sé sincera contigo misma y admite que es un manicomio, no te niegues, eso mismo hizo Alan Harper en aquel episodio de __**Two And a Half Men**__ y terminó con la cordura por los suelos._

Okey, estoy empezando a asustarme, así que voy a ignorar eso último y voy a iniciar la conversación. Me acerqué lo más rápido, pero sutilmente posible, a Edward y me cruce de brazos levantando el mentón demostrándole que no le tenía miedo.

—Bien, aquí estoy, ¿De qué quieres hablar?—fui al grano, quería llegar lo antes posible a mí casa y olvidarme de que todo esto había pasado, lamentablemente, no pasará y tendré que verlo todos los días -a pesar de no estar en su clase- por los últimos años.

—Sube al auto—estaba loco si creía que me subiría allí otra vez, tenía dos razones para no hacerlo uno: no quería y dos: no iba a sentarme donde habíamos follado como conejos hace tan solo unos días, sería incómodo y extraño. Lo sé, eran razones estúpidas, pero como sea, no subiría al auto y no es NO.

—No iré a ningún lado contigo, ni loca me subiré a ese auto y si eso era todo a…—parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia así que me interrumpió y arrastrando las palabras, dijo:

—Isabella, sube al maldito auto, _**Ahora—**_lo último lo dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra, mi valentía se esfumó y solo subí al auto, él lo rodeo y subió arrancándolo— ¿Tan difícil era? —dijo, suspirando pesadamente.

— ¿Adónde me llevas? ¿Por qué no solo me dices lo que quieres y me dejas en paz? —él seguía conduciendo ignorando mis palabras, llegó hasta un camino desierto y apago el auto.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué mentiste con tu nombre? Simplemente, ¿Por qué? —dijo jalando su cabello con desesperación, tomé aire y empecé a hablar.

—Primero que nada soy una adolescente, y como todas mis hormonas están alocadas, me excito solo con ver o leer escenas de sexo y esa fue la razón por la que llegué a cometer semejante estupidez—quiso interrumpirme pero levanté mi mano callándolo—déjame terminar, te mentí porque fuiste el primero que paso por allí en el "momento equivocado"—explique haciendo la señal de comillas en el aire, proseguí—no quise decirte mi nombre porque temía que en algún momento me buscaras y te enteraras de que soy menor de edad, aunque eso fue bastante estúpido considerando que vivimos en Forks y es difícil esconderse, además—me sonroje—eres bastante guapo y, no te voy a mentir, me gustaste mucho.—finalicé poniéndome seria de nuevo. Él suspiró y paso sus manos por sus ojos.

—Estás loca—dijo por fin mirándome, indignada y dispuesta a gritarle abrí mi boca pero él me detuvo antes de emitir cualquier sonido. —Pero tú también me gustaste bastante—dijo sonriendo de lado, ¡Dios! Esa sonrisa… —Pero… —Allí venía el "pero" ¡ODIO ESA PALABRA! Es la palabra más hija de puta que conozco—lamentablemente, soy mayor de edad y no puede haber nada entre nosotros. —lo miré y sonreí al sentir la bombilla encenderse dentro de mí.

—Pero nadie tiene que enterarse, Edward—dije picara—aun así, debo suponer que no quieres nada así que, si ya era todo. —ahora que lo pienso, solo yo había dado explicaciones, él solo se mantuvo callado en todo momento. –Espera un minuto… ¿Qué hacías TÚ en ese parque?

**¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¡Chan! Ahora le toca a Edward dar explicaciones, perdonen la tardanza con este capítulo, es solo que la inspiración me había abandonado, tuve mucha flojera de continuar y tenía demasiadas actividades de clases que hacer, tuve exposiciones y exámenes, en serio lamento la tardanza, no tienen idea de lo apenada que estoy con todas ustedes chicas. Prometo intentar actualizar más rápido. La próxima actualización será The Head Of My Father y será desde el punto de vista de Edward, lo voy a dividir en dos partes para no hacerlas esperar tanto, solo si les parece o prefieren esperar un poco más por el capítulo completo. Las quiero. Besos.**

**P.D: Comenzare a responder reviews a partir del próximo capí, acepto sugerencias y críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS y dichas de la mejor manera, no destilando veneno como ya me paso una vez.**

**P.D2: Perdonen si no les dedique el capítulo como prometí a muchas chicas es que quería subirlo cuanto antes.**

**Agy Cullen**


End file.
